


Bad Feelings

by mirambella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post 8x01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caminar por el purgatorio se hace más difícil cada día. Encontrarle es lo único que le mantiene en pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Feelings

                Duele pisar ese bosque sin luz. La tierra quema y huele a sangre. Puede sentir ese regusto ferroso en la boca sin ni siquiera abrirla. No es como el azufre, porque ésta vez no se trata de demonios, e incluso eso duele ya que significa que no está Sammy. Que no hay nadie más.

                 No es fácil cuando cada ser que aparece quiere matarte, o sacarte información y luego matarte. Todas las imágenes de su vida de cazador se reproducen en su memoria. Hay tiros, cuchillos y palas de hierro. Seres que gritan incansablemente se agolpan en su cabeza, pero no tiene los descansos de la vida real. No están las bromas, el Impala, las chicas, los moteles, las hamburguesas. No está Castiel y sentir que lo echa de menos es extraño. Hubo un día en el que sólo tenía que llamarlo, y luego no pudo llamarlo nunca más.

                 Y lo encontró. Como si estuviera predestinado. Lo encontró cuando estaba desesperado por su hermano y no quiso perdonarlo.

                 Cas había desaparecido de nuevo y entre la bruma él había dejado de pensar en el perdón y sólo podía pensar en ver una cara amiga entre los árboles.

                

                 Duele luchar por tu vida cuando no sabes si tienes una vida a la que volver. No hay salida, no hay palabras y te cuesta reconocer tu propia voz.

                 Le ha preguntado a cada criatura por su ángel, y se descubre temblando cada vez que espera una respuesta. Preferiría haberlo visto caer a vivir con ese desasosiego. Lo que le mata es no saberlo, no ver un camino posible.

                 Porque cuando llega la noche y tiene que esconderse, sigue sintiendo que le ha abandonado. Una parte de él viaja entre las sombras pensando que lo ha vuelto a perder y lo peor, que se lo merece.

                 No fue amable, no fue comprensivo y no entendió los motivos de Castiel. Asumió que alguien tan perfecto nunca cometería un error. No es como si fuera como ellos, humanos absurdos y llenos de defectos.

 

                 Por eso está roto como el cristal más fino. Por eso está confiando en alguien que podría matarle. Por él. No le importaría morir porque está en el purgatorio y en cierto modo ya está muerto. Sólo quiere verlo y contarle la verdad. Quiere contarle las veces que acarició su gabardina llena de sangre cuando él ya no estaba y como su tacto áspero le formó un nudo en la garganta. Quiere decirle que siempre tuvo odio, pero no era el odio lo que le hacía llorar sin que su hermano lo viera.

                 Quiere llenarlo de golpes por haberse convertido en un loco que no es capaz de defenderse, porque en el fondo habría deseado gritos y peleas con los puños en alto. Sabe que Castiel no pelea así, pero puede verlo en su cabeza ahora que no deja de pensar en él. Quiere confesarle que ha matado a más monstruos allí que en diez años en la carretera, y duele hacerlo. Duele decirle que se siente bien matando porque es una oportunidad para seguir buscándolo.  

 

                 Confía en alguien que podría matarle porque hablar con alguien es la forma más fácil de no escuchar sus pensamientos. Por un momento, caminar junto a otros pasos le hace olvidar sus miedos. La sensación de ahogo que le crea no saber si Castiel aún está vivo y porqué se esfumó de repente. No sabe qué desenlace desea. Sólo quiere que deje de doler.

                 Por eso camina al lado de un vampiro, porque quiere salir, pero no sin ÉL.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
